moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Maethor Shimmerwind
Maethor Shimmerwind is the current leader of the Hand of the Goddess. Appearance Maethor is a short male Kaldorei standing at 6' 8". He has light purple-blue tinted skin. His hair is mossy green and falls to the small of his back and is often decorated with leaves and vines. Maethor has amber eyes and antlers that grow from his head. He has deep blue druidic tattoos covering his body. Maethor is normally wearing the order colors. Maethor recently lost his left ear to Banshih during the Arathi Campaign. History Born in Winterspring the druid Maethor Shimmerwind is roughly 5,207 years old. Born into a family of cast out Highborne he was raised in a mansion under a strict Mother. At age five he lost his Father and lived solely under the will of Ithilwen Shimmerwind, the High Lady of the Shimmerwind family and his surrogate mother. As a youngling Maethor had little to no talent in the art of swordsmanship, bows, glaives, or arcane. Ithilwen deemed him worthless and often punished him severely for mistakes. Maethor was raised to believe he was inferior for being male and that all women were superior in every way. Around the age of two centuries (200) Maethor had a young lover named Anathira Moongale, the daughter of the Shimmerwinds rival clan. The Moongales were another prominant Highborne family living in Winterspring. Maethor and Anathira kept their love secret until the lady died in childbirth along with the child. This lead to an all out war between the Shimmerwinds and Moongales family which ended with the Moongale family being decimated and almost entirely oblitered by the Shimmerwinds. Maethor during this civil war was kept confined by his mother, barely living which lead to a stunted growth in the druid from malnutriton. Maethor normally never explains why he is short among his brethen. After two years of imprisonment Maethor escaped and found his loves family to have been destroyed. Wrought with guilt he left Winterspring, half-alive and made his way to Felwood forest. In Felwood, Maethor was found by the Felwood Rangers lead by Ranger-Captain Jalcynter Swiftshadow. During this time Maethor was nursed back to health and trained as a ranger. He never learned how to use a bow, but became profficient in hand-to-hand combat and fist weapons. In the Ranger Company Maethor met his Shan'do the Druid Tel'rathar Urthantis who was an elderly elf. Tel'rathar taught Maethor the ways of druidism and his skills in combat rose even further. One day Tel'rathar noticed that Maethors eyes changed from silver to amber. After gaining permission Tel'rathar took Maethor away from Felwood and out into the world to expand his knowledge and his skills even further, introducing him to Moonglade and other druidic spots. Through the next few thousand years Maethor spent his time traveling with his Shan'do. Maethor eventually took a series of trials under the careful watch of the drudic circles and was given the status of Arch Druid. Though Maethor too heeded the call of the druids to enter the Emerald Dream and fight the nightmare. His Shan'do did not survive the experience and when Maethor awoke he knew there was one last place he had to visit to make his journy complete: Winterspring. Maethor re-entered the home of his childhood, expecting his mother to be proud of his return at being such a powerful and successful druid. His Mother was only angered further, stating the druidic ability was a taint in the Highborne blood. Exceedingly put down Maethor left once more to go to Darnassus, being a druid he concealed the fact that he was Highborne very well. After spending a week or two in the Capitol city Maethor met a young priestess called Listria who invited him to join the Will of Elune. Maethor accepted the invitation, hoping at last he would find the home he had been searching for. Rising to the Challenge Within the order Maethor was surrounded by women with only one other prominant male in the order. Maethors behavior toward the women was generally insulting, flirting with reckless abbandon and showing disregard for his Sentinel Sergeant Froya who commanded the trainings. Maethor was called in several times to the office of the Sentinel Commander Sylassanna. The two argued about treatment of the Sentinels, Maethor was always being given warnings. Maethor was a wreck and a child among an order that he secretly believed superior to himself due to his upbringing. Maethor found only one friend at first within the order, a Demon Huntress named Amorae who found she could quell him and make him behave. Despite the druids antics he showed great leadership in missions and commanded power about him as well as a likable personality to people outside the order. Maethor gleened attention from the Clergy sect leader Whisperwaltz after being in the order for roughly a year, he was still only a Private within the Sentinels. Whisperwaltz called Maethor to many clergy meetings, having him sit and observe quietly. Maethor believed the Clergy to be only for women as it held almost all Priestess' and Druidess'. However, after explaining to Maethor that he had more the mentality of a Clergy because of the way he always thought outside the box and not in a singular structured way all the time like Sentinels Maethor agreed to switch to the Clergy. Within the Clergy, Maethor grew as an elf and a leader, the two seemed to go hand in hand for him. The Clergy at the time ranked above the Sentinels and Maethor was suddenly given command over those who had been above him. Maethor never used his new rank of power to issue any reckless or authority ridden commands. Whisperwaltz called Maethor in one evening and told him she was leaving for Pandaria and leaving the Clergy in his hands if the order leader willed it. The order leader Eillistra, took command of the Clergy and promoted Maethor to second in command to honor Whisperwaltz. The Clergy flourished to the largest sect within the order and the most active. During Maethors time within the order he grew complacent, thinking he had finally found a true home and family. Becoming second in command of the clergy, Maethor altogether stopped his antics and his disrespect vanished entirely as he treated everyone, especially the women with the respect they deserved as kinsmen. The order then received a visit from Ithilwen Shimmerwind who went to Darnassus and collected Maethor for a family diner. Maethor left with Ithilwen who then imprisoned him for a week and attempted to perform a ritual to summon a demon by cutting out Maethors heart. Ithilwen was stopped when the order who had sent out a spy found her and proceeded to drive her out. Demons flooded the mansion and the dungeons and the order, but more importantly Maethor, realized that Ithilwen had sunk to the corruption of power and demons. Maethor and the order went through several weeks of tracking down and fighting demons, including a pit lord, to find Ithilwen and put to stop her madness. They found her in a cave off the coast of Sithilus where she had taken the Scholor Division leader Ysaria Silverspire and used her magic to turn Ysaria against the order. The order had to fight carefully to not kill their friend who was regarded as the most powerful Arcanist their order had. Sylass ended the battle by delivering the final strike to Ithilwen, the spell breaking upon Ysaria as well. They laid her body to rest outside the cave, burying it all it stood for. Maethor and the order returned to Darnassus where Maethor began to seek alliances with other orders and spread their wings into the outside world which he loved. Maethor gained the Will of Elune entrance to the Bulwark Organization through the good word of the Grey Hand. After being voted in, Maethor lead the order through a series of campaigns within and outside of the Bulwark. During this time Sylass, Ysaria, and even Ellistra left the order leaving command to Tzipara Nightwald. Maethor gained control of not only the Clergy but the Sentinel Division as well. As both, Maethor allowed the Sentinels to flourish alongside the Clergy. This eventually lead to the Seige of Orgrimmar, and the Will of Elune changed their name to Hand of Goddess. Out in the hot sands, Maethor met the man who would become his bondmate. A monk named Talrendor Nightwhisper joined the order during that time. After the Seige of Orgrimmar Tzipara took the Clergy and left Maethor in charge of the Sentinels. Maethor eventually was given complete command of the order. To this day Maethor leads the Hand of the Goddess in missions both internal and external, recently having participated in the Dragonmaw Campaign. Maethor also leads the order in the internal struggle between their order and an old enemy Ithilwen Shimmerwind who used a soulstone to revive and plagues the order once more. During all the conflict, Maethor bonded to Talrendor Nightwhisper during the Lunar Festival (Jan 29, '14). Maethor's history is long and extenuating even beyond this, the druid remains a constant enigma. He is warm and friendly to approach but dangerous and deadly if threatened or others around him threatened. Maethor is a true pioneer of patience and growth to have gone from the lowest ranking Sentinel and in a matter of years grow to become the orders leader. Loss Disaster struck during the time of Draenor. Maethor and those willing of the order went through the portal and devastating blows were struck. Maethor's order halved in size, and during the stress of dealing with Draenor and problems back at home he lost the one person he held dear. Talrendor Nightwhisper, Maethor's soulmate met death at the hands of his mother Ithilwen Shimmerwind. His lover's soul was destroyed by the warlock, preventing rebirth. With the loss of both friends and mate, Maethor struggles to keep the balance between being a leader and being a mortal. A New Life Maethor has always longed for a child of his own. Though he is infertile, he and Talrendor had planned to adopt a child. With the death of his mate, Maethor saw no hope of having children. That is, until the birth of twins to Damulsthien and Phaedrea a Kaldorei and a Sin'dorei who had long since left the horde and came under the banner of protection with the Hand. Fearing his children to be a target of Ithilwen, Damulsthien gave one of the twin boys to Maethor. Danitheron, a half-breed, now being raised in secret by Maethor to keep and protect, until his mother is defeated. Tidbits Maethor's totem is the Stormcrow and his strongest drudic magic lies in healing, life manipulation (plants), and elements like wind and rain. Maethors weakest druidic magic is arcane abilities and feral forms. Maethor prefferes hand-to-hand, staves, and daggers for fighting. Maethors food/drink weakness is chocolate and moonglow. Maethor is profficient in the arts such as linguistics, drawing, singing, dancing, and calligraphy. WoWScrnShot_123012_214811.jpg|Curing the Nightmare WoWScrnShot_012914_220554.jpg|Maethor bonding Talrendor WoWScrnShot_013114_120509.jpg|Maethor Shimmerwind Talrendor Finished Art.jpg|Talrendor Nightwhisper (Maethors Bondmate) Shimmerwind Crest Revamp.jpg|Shimmerwind Crest (Artwork by Banshih) CommissionFinal.png|Bondmates Kiss - Artwork by Kenny Category:Characters Category:Druids Category:Night Elf Category:Hand of the Goddess